1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for use with a stringed instrument. More particularly, this invention pertains to a pick for strumming, picking, and plucking a stringed instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many stringed instruments, such as guitars, mandolins, and banjos, are played using a pick. More specifically, the pick is used to strum, pick, and pluck the strings of the stringed instrument to generate sound. Conventional picks are constructed of materials such as various plastics, nylon, glass, wood, and tortoise shell. Many of the various plastic picks provide desirable tonality and lubricity by having polished and treated surfaces. However, plastic picks are limited in that they lack dimensional stability and durability. More specifically, plastic picks are prone to warping, chipping, and breaking during use. Additionally, once the polished and treated surface of a plastic pick is worn through, the pick no longer provides the desirable tonality or lubricity. Some plastic picks wear to the extent that they no longer satisfy the using musician within a matter of hours. For example, Danny Roberts, a professional mandolin player, limits his use of any single plastic pick to a single show due to the effects of the wear on the pick. Other conventional picks, such as the mentioned nylon, glass, and wood picks, are limited in that they suffer the limitations of the plastic picks in addition to not providing the desirable tonality preferred by many musicians. Although, the mentioned tortoise shell picks provide the tonality desired by many musicians and, to an extent, the desired durability, tortoise shell picks are becoming increasingly difficult to attain due to lack of supply and increase in cost. The supply and cost concerns relating to the tortoise shell pick are due to many species of the tortoise having the status of being an endangered animal. Consequently, a pick for use with a stringed instrument that provides desirable tonality and is resistant to wear is desired.